


Of Pregnancy Scares and Anticipation

by CJ_fics



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Mentions of Sex, Pregnancy Scare, eventual olicity, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 12:57:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2851532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJ_fics/pseuds/CJ_fics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity thinks she's pregnant, Oliver waits with her for the results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Pregnancy Scares and Anticipation

Felicity calculated the waiting time. 1 digital pregnancy test + 11 regular home pregnancy tests. Each of them taking 3 minutes each to have results. One minute between using each one of them. She had 49 minutes to get the results out of all the tests she’s peed on. She’s going to round that off to 50 minutes. Just in time for her grab a snack, that she probably will be too nervous to eat, and catch 45 minutes of an Orphan Black episodes.

She shuts her bathroom door and takes her mind off the tests resting on her bathroom counter. She refuses to think about how her life would be different in 50 minutes.

There’s a knock on her door 15 minutes into her wait and 10 minutes into the 5th episode of the 2nd season of Orphan Black. She hopes it’s not Ray. She couldn’t handle it if were Ray. Because then she’d have no choice but to let him know that she was maybe-kinda-sorta-possibly pregnant. He was just as much a part of the decision on what to do if the results were positive, and the fallout if it wasn’t pregnant. And she wasn’t ready for him to be part of something like that.

She likes Ray Palmer. Of course, she does! She wouldn’t be in a committed relationship with him, if she didn’t. He’s definitely proven to be trustworthy. He genuinely cares for her. As she does for him. Genuinely. And he was a generous, considerate lover — and definitely not bad to look at. She thinks she’s close to loving him. But a major drama like this, a pregnancy scare, would force her, and him, to examine the status of their relationship, she fears. She’s not ready for that at all!

"Felicity? Is everything OK? Why are you not answering your door?"

_Is that Oliver?!?! Please, please, please, don’t let it be Oliver Queen outside her door on the night she’s waiting on pregnancy test results._ Maybe, it’s someone just who  sounds like Oliver. She’ll ignore him, he’ll go away.

Maybe, if she keeps quiet, he’ll think she’s not home and leave.

"I’m 3 seconds away from breaking down the door, Felicity!" _Shit. That’s definitely Oliver._

She rushes to the door, and opens it in a rush. “Don’t break down my door, Oliver!”.

"Why weren’t you answering your door? Is everything OK?" Oliver asks, looking relieved.

"Yeah, yeah, I was just … uh .. having a nap when you knocked," she fibs, not able to meet his eyes.

"You’re such a bad liar, Felicity. Is this a bad time?" he says. "You told me Palmer was out of town so I was, you know, thinking we could hang out and watch a few episodes of Game of Thrones. I like it when you explain things from the books when we watch it. I brought dim sum and wine."

"Yeah, Ray’s in Metropolis at the moment. But .. uh … Oliver, I kinda wanted to be alone tonight," she responds.

He has to leave now. Because in less than 30 minutes, she will have a nervous breakdown over the results of the 12 pregnancy tests waiting for her in her bathroom!

At seeing his disappointed face, she hastens to remove that look. _She hates that look on his face!_ “Also, I probably shouldn’t be drinking wine, anyway. I’ll know in about 30 minutes.. Uh, dammit. I wasn’t supposed to say that!”

"Felicity?" He looks so concerned. "What’s going on?"

He steps into her townhouse, reaching for her upper arms. His thumbs start stroking her arms in a comforting gesture. “Talk to me, Felicity.”

She averts her eyes and stares somewhere between the 2nd and 3rd button of his shirt. Then she takes a deep breath and blurts out: “IthinkI’mpregnantIhavetwelvepregnancytestsinthebathroom.”

"Come again?" he whispers, quietly, his fingers gripping her arms a bit tighter.

He heard the words ‘I think I’m pregnant’ and then his mind just blanked. _She couldn’t be!_

Well, she could. He knows that she and Palmer had a solid relationship and that it was very much an intimate one. But she couldn’t be pregnant with Palmer’s kid! Because that would mean — _No, it’s none of his business. Felicity is not his. Felicity. Is. Not. His._

He’s going to seriously beat up Palmer when he sees him next, though. Like Palmer’s future grand kids would be bruised, that’s how bad Oliver would beat the other guy up. But no, Palmer’s future grandkids would be the children of Felicity’s kids. He couldn’t do that to Felicity’s grandkids. So maybe, he’ll just hurt Palmer with words or something.

"Oliver?" Felicity looks at him, her eyebrows scrunched. His expression looks like he just ate a bad lemon whole and then the lemon attacked him and now he wants to barf.

"You’re pregnant?" he asks, hesitating, dreading her answer.

"Maybe. I’ll know in 23 minutes," she said, moving to her living room.

He takes it as cue to stay and follow her deeper into her townhouse. He puts the cartons of dim sum and the bottle of wine on her coffee table. Then, he stands near her couch where she’s slouched.

"Where’s Palmer?" he asks, his fists clenched on his sides. _Where the fuck is that bastard who got her pregnant? He should be here. Felicity shouldn’t be alone at this time, that bastard!_

"In Metropolis, I thought we established that," Felicity says, sarcastically.

"How long have you suspected that you could be pregnant?"

"About a week ago. We’ve always been safe. Pills, condoms the works. But I was … um … late. I’m never late. And that’s not something I should have told you. Sorry," she responds, running her right hand through ponytail.

_She’s really nervous_ , he thinks.

"And why are you taking the test now? Without Palmer?" he frowns. _Did that fucktard tell her to deal with it herself when she told him her concerns?_

"He doesn’t know. I didn’t mention anything to him about it. And I thought the best time to do this was when he was away. You know, so I could deal with it properly, if the results were positive. Or if they were negative, then he doesn’t have to know, right? Why bother him when I’m not 100% sure?"

He sits down next to her on the couch, and reaches for her hand. She holds on tightly. Holding on Oliver grounded her without fail. Made her feel braver. Made her believe that she could face anything.

"I’m not sure what I’m going to do, if the results are positive. I’m not politically, logically and ethically opposed to abortion. But I’m not sure that I’ll opt for that. I don’t want to have to make that decision, you know. But how could I possibly keep a kid? I don’t know! And I want to figure what I’m going to do, what my decision is about this, before talking to Ray," she further explains. "And if I’m not pregnant, then what’s the use of having Ray here?"

"Has the fu— has Palmer ever indicated that he wouldn’t want to support you, if this ever happened?" Oliver growls. _He was so going to have a few words with Palmer, the first chance he gets. This is not how someone treats Felicity Smoak._

"No, Ray’s been really sweet. And attentive. And I know he wants kids someday. Generally, speaking, I mean. We’ve never talked about us having kids. It’s too soon, no? I mean, we’ve only been together for 5 months. Too early to talk about the future. Which is why I decided to do this on my own. To confirm once and for all, if I was pregnant, by myself. Because I’m not ready for the kind of discussion this drama would require Ray and I to have." She’s got her eyes closed and tears are running down her cheeks.

He’s close to tears himself and he doesn’t know why. There’s a pain, left of centre on his chest. Feels like his heart breaking. For her. For himself. _God, what if she’s pregnant with Palmer’s kid and she thinks she has to marry the lucky bastard? How the fuck will he deal with that?_ But this is not about him. This was all about her. He needs to focus on her.

He reaches his other hand to wipe away her tears. “Shh, shh. It will be OK, Felicity. Shh, shh.”

"Am I a horrible person for wanting to keep it from Ray? He’s been nothing but kind to me. I should call him, no? He should be part of this, right? Am I being selfish?"

"No, Felicity. You can never be horrible. You’re the least selfish person I know. We can call him, if that;s what you want. But you know what, whatever the results of those test may be, whatever decision you make about it, whether or not you consult Palmer about it, he should just consider himself the luckiest bastard in the world because you put yourself in a position where you could possibly have his kid. That you gave him the time of day, even! That you agreed to be in a relationship with him! All right? He should be thanking his lucky stars!"

"Thank you, Oliver," she sniffles, and then snorts, " _I put myself in a position?!?!_ Damn right, there were _positions_ involved!”. She laughs.

"Yeah, no. I would appreciate it if you don’t ever talk to me about the positions you get into with Palmer, especially when I’m trying to be supportive, Felicity!" He tries to scowl, he really does, but the sight of Felicity laughing always makes him smile. Even if she’s referring to her sex life with Palmer. _Lucky bastard._

"Sorry," she says, unapologetically. Then smiles at him in gratitude. _Having him here was such a comfort. She should have called him sooner._

"How many more minutes until the results are in?" he asks, still gently wiping away the tracks of her tears.

"13 minutes," she says, butterflies returning to her tummy. _Gosh, what if she were pregnant? How would she deal with it?_

"Oliver, will you stay until I know for sure? I thought I could handle this on my own, but I don’t really want to."

"As if you could ever get me to leave," he scoffs, settling into the couch.

There’s a comfortable silence as they keep their hands clutched to each others' and wait for minutes to go by.

"I never told you, I never told anyone except my mom, that I got a girl pregnant once. Before the island. When I was with Laurel." he states.

"You did? What happened?" She turns to face him better. He moves to allow it.

"She lost it — and she never wanted to have anything to do with me afterwards. Why would she? It was an extended one night stand. I knew I wasn’t ready to be some kid’s dad. I was a douchebag who got a girl pregnant while cheating on his girlfriend. I wasn’t going to be any good as a father. When she told me, when Sandra — that’s her name — told me that she lost the baby, I was relieved but a part of me was also quite disappointed. Is that weird?"

"No, it’s not weird at all, Oliver," she says, squeezing his hand. "I’m sorry that happened to you, Oliver. I kinda have an idea how that would have felt like."

"What results do you want to have in 7 minutes?", he asks.

"I don’t know. I mean, I want to have kids someday, I think. But not this way. Not by accident. Not without being prepared to take on a kid. And certainly not with a guy whom I really, really like but I’m not sure that I know enough to love."

He nods and pulls her to a hug. “Whatever it is, Felicity, we’ll deal with it.”

———————

Three years, later Oliver and Felicity find themselves in exactly the same situation, sitting on the couch, hands clutched with each others', and waiting for the 50 minutes it would take to get the pregnancy test results to end.

_Well, no, not exactly the same situation._

They were on the couch in the home they’ve been sharing for the last two years. They found a spacious but cozy, penthouse level apartment that overlooked Starling City, and moved in together six months after they decided that they were sick of being idiots, who stayed away from each other for fear of ruining their friendship and partnership. Or, if Oliver was to be believed, after he finally convinced Felicity that she could trust him with her heart. Felicity liked to amend that statement by saying he’s had her heart long before Oliver got his head and his noble intentions out of his ass and planted a kiss on her.

This time, instead of being nervous about a positive result, Felicity was scared it would be negative. From the moment she realised that her period was late and began to suspect that she maybe-kinda-sorta-possibly pregnant, she couldn’t stop smiling at the thought of having a kid with Oliver’s eyes, mouth, nose, ears. And feet! Even Oliver’s feet were gorgeous! She told Oliver as much when she shared her suspicions with him.

Now, she thinks any result except ‘You’re Pregnant!” or + or a smiley face would be unacceptable.

Oliver could barely keep still in excitement over the idea. This was the 11th day after Felicity’s late period and they had looked forward to finally being able to have the pregnancy test and know for sure. He was ready for fatherhood this time, mostly because he had found the partner he loved completely and absolutely, and he knew would help him be a good dad to their kids. _He was the luckiest bastard in the universe._

_Also_ , he thinks, _if Felicity’s pregnant, maybe she may agree to getting married to him. He would definitely use that fact as an argument against her ‘but marriage is just a piece of paper, Oliver’_. Or if the results are negative, then he could probably use his disappointment to get her to say ‘yes’ to him out of pity. He wasn’t picky. He will convince Felicity to marry him, eventually.

Felicity snuggles closer to Oliver. He wraps his arms tighter around her, planting kisses all over her face, neck and shoulders.

"Hey, if it’s not the result we want, that just means that we need to try harder. Total win-win!" he wiggles his eyebrows at her, suggestively.

Felicity laughs as they wait. 43 minutes to go.

**Author's Note:**

> Another early work. Based on a fic request.
> 
> Original post here: http://outoftheclosetshipper.tumblr.com/post/91246666623/are-you-taking-olicity-prompts-if-so-felicity


End file.
